


The Starchild's Secret

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Soraka x Evelynn [Futa/Fem]Soraka's been endowed with a small... Er, rather large secret. She can hardly contain herself whenever she sees a stacked cutie in a skimpy outfit stroll by, unable to help but excuse herself back to her chambers in an effort to discretely relieve herself. Unexpectedly, however, she finds that someone has been waiting in the shadows to greet her during this routine...Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Evelynn/Soraka (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	The Starchild's Secret

Soraka was a virgin. It was simple as that. The starchild had never found any reason to seek the companionship, still set in the mentality of being an ethereal being with no needs or wants other than to heal and protect those who deserved her kindness. Even with her... Well, to be blunt, she had a bull-sized cock between her legs, very possibly part of the punishment she'd been sentenced to in the mortal realm. It was thick, large, and frankly it only got in her way when she needed to get anywhere in a hurry. The sensitivity meant that she would get hard without even trying, from merely grinding it between her thighs when she walked or brushing it against the cloth of her dress. She sought relief solely in the form of her hands, the urge to rub one out increasingly frequent. She would avert her eyes from the bodies of her peers, not wanting to act out in lust and betray the trust of those who relied on her for help.

So how was she in this situation? Her hands tied behind her back and her cock raging beneath her skirt, tenting it out to a rather impressive degree. She'd accidentally found herself ogling the curves of several women headed towards a pool party, their buxom bodies clad in skimpy string bikinis, and had to excuse herself quickly back home to her quarters in order to blow off some steam - only to be met by a sinister grin and gleaming eyes. It was a bit of a blur, but now she was tied up in a chair.

"My, my, Soraka! I never expected this out of you!" Evelynn chuckled, placing the very tip of her finger on the tip of that bulge. She pushed back against it, toying with it in her palm, forcing a groan from Soraka's lips. "So hung for such a cute face!" The demoness purred.

"I... Please, let me go!" Soraka pleaded softly, her cheeks visibly darkening. Yet her bulge only grew bigger from that mild stimulation, the cloth concealing the very head damp with pre-cum. She was panting, stricken with lust, already so wound up to almost painful degrees. Her extra appendage had also seemingly came with a vastly increased, almost unbearable libido.

"I'll let you go after my fun," Evelynn coldly remarked. She raised her bare foot and placed the sole against the underside of the shaft, starting to teasingly stroke her toes across the length through its cloth. Soraka's entire lower half twitched, a slight, futile buck up against that pale, creamy arch. She craved direct contact. It felt as if all the blood in her body was pumping straight to the beast between her legs, and with it, her mind.

"P...Pleaaase!" She groaned out again, Evelynn licking her lips at the request. The starchild was only playing right into the demoness' desires, who was oh-so eager to torment this cute, innocent soul to her very limits. The heel of that foot pushed back against the shaft, flattening it over Soraka's stomach, and continued to press down. Little by little, increasing the force she applied to it, toes gripping the sides of the girth tightly. Soraka whined and squirmed, hips writhing side to side.

"Aw, going to cum already?" Evelynn pouted playfully. "Virgins are so cute, I can smell it all over you!" She remarked, slowly moving around to the back of the chair. She leaned in close, her breath hot on Soraka's neck, tracing her hands over those bindings playfully. Had they just loosened a little? Soraka squirmed a bit, feeling her wrists slowly starting to come free, but Evelynn hadn't seemed to notice. "Such a naughty girl..." The demoness crooned softly, in a half-moan, prompting Soraka to tremble at that all-too seductive pitch. A hand came down over the starchild's lap, teasingly grasping the clothed tent by the shaft and giving it a few firm strokes. Up, down, side to side, followed by a nibble on her earlobe. She was so close, utterly on the verge of blowing her load over the inside of her dress, but Evelynn deprived her once more. They disengaged, and Evelynn slowly strutted back around front.

"Hahh!" Soraka whined, her tongue lolled out from her lush lips. She moaned hotly, her breathing hot and heavy, her eyes trailing the sway of the ass of her captor as Evelynn had circled back around front. Evelynn trembled a little as she listened intently, clutching her arms close to her chest. It was like the demoness was getting off on watching Soraka struggle with her lust. Well, scratch that - she absolutely was, just based on who she was alone. It fueled her to know that the pure starchild was being reduced to a nothing more than a goat in heat.

"Alright, you've earned a treat for that one! I'll finish you off the best way possible..." She purred a promising statement, before promptly setting herself back in Soraka's lap. Those, thick, bare cheeks were pressed right up against that shaft, the cloth slowly slipping off at long last and giving Soraka the glorious view of her raw, twelve-inch cock wedged between Evelynn's flawless mounds of ass-meat. That peach-shaped rump grinded back and forth over the pre-cum slick shaft, milking a thick stream of that sticky fluid from the tip and letting it slowly dribble down onto her silky-soft skin. "Oh? It's harder than I thought..." Evelynn cooed, glancing over shoulder with an all-too erotic lip bite. Soraka began to hump back, wanting to match those movements. Seeking release in the form of this heavenly stroking - only to be swiftly deprived as Evelynn lifted herself just a few inches. That was too much for the starchild.

In a surge of strength, Soraka tore loose from those bindings and grasped Evelynn by the hips. Firmly being yanked back, the cock of her captive pressed right up against the entrance to her slit. She let out a startled moan, given no time to react as six inches were buried into her cunt. Her ass had been forcefully slammed down onto that hard-on, Soraka pumping upwards with harsh thrusts of her own hips. Evelynn let out a sharp moan, throwing her head back and leaning into the embrace of her frenzied plaything, unable to stop Soraka from mercilessly bouncing those pillowy, wobbly cheeks onto that turgid length. Each stroke of that cock into those clenched folds offered another satisfying squelch of cervix-wrecking penetration, Soraka merciless hammering her pelvis into Evelynn's backside from below, balls slapping into the drooling cunt lips of the demoness.

"Ohh- Nooo, stop!" Evelynn feigned her resistance, struggling slightly. It was an obviously half-hearted display, but somehow her reluctance seemed to further intensify the furious pounding of the starchild. She reached forward and lifted Evelynn's legs into a full-nelson, slamming herself into that vice-like slit as if the demoness were nothing more than a masturbation toy hand-delivered to her door.

Of course, even with her heightened aggression, she could only last so long. It was futile, her inexperience shining through as she was introduced to this newfound pleasure. She'd been craving this release for so long now too, unable to help but shove herself balls-deep and throw her head back in a high-pitched moan of euphoria. Thick ropes of her jizz spurted out, flooding Evelynn's womb thoroughly, panting and whimpering in bliss as she experienced the mind-numbing sensation of getting her shaft milked by a slutty demoness of all mates.

It didn't stop until Evelynn's stomach was slightly, visibly bloated, seed seeping down the sides of Soraka's girth and oozing onto her taut sack. She let out a soft sigh, her arms going limp and her body going slack underneath Evelynn, on the brink of passing out after an orgasm so intense that she felt as if her spirit had momentarily left her body to return to the ethereal planes. Evelynn slowly turned to meet Soraka face-to-face, their noses inches apart.

"Good girl," she purred, an enthusiastic smile dancing across her lips. That was the last thing Soraka saw before her vision faded to black, passing out in exhaustion.


End file.
